Destiny's Children
by Lady Hitomi
Summary: It's been 12 years since the end of Destiny's Pawns. Most of Gaea lives in realitive peace. Now Folken, Van's son, is in for the adventure of his life. Follow Folken as he descovers what it really is like to be the Child of Destiny's Pawn.
1. Coming of Age

"But Father, why must I kill a dragon? What will that prove?"   
  
Van ran his hand through his hair. This was not the first time he and Folken ,his first born, had had this same argument. He sighed. The night before the ceremony and Folken was still dead set against this.  
  
"Folken, you are 15 years old. To be made a crown prince you must do this."  
  
"But you're the king, you can surly undo this- this- outrage. The commoners will understand...." Folken paced back and forth with quick agitated steps. "I can't kill something...The dragons are intelligent creatures...I can't still the life of one away'  
  
"I maybe King, but I can't undo this. Listen Folken, We've been over this, and I know how you feel. I felt the same at your age. If there was another way...." van gestured helplessly. "But you need your own energist in which to call forth Escaflowne." Folken sighed.  
  
"I know that, Dad, it's just---" The door in the back of the sun lite room creaked open of Fanelia. Both men relaxed visibly when they saw her glowing face. Van smiled softly and went to kiss her check.  
  
"Are you two fighting again, love?" She asked her husband.  
  
"Not now Mom, I was just bewailing my fate....again." Folken learned down to place a kiss atop her head. Since last rotation when he grew to be taller than his mother, he had taken to doing this.  
  
Hitomi smiled at her only son. 'He's grown into such a fine boy.' Her mothers eye took in his wild teal hair and sparkling purple eyes. He would be so handsome when he reached full maturity.  
  
Van put his hand to Hitomi's swelling waist-line.  
  
"How is the baby today?" He asked in concern. Folken's eyes lite up at the mention of his new sibling. Although he would be it's older brother by 15 years.  
  
"She's fine!" Hitomi laughed off their gentle concern.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, Ren and Family, along with Millerna's clan have arrived for the ceremony. why don't you go say hi, Folken?"  
  
The thought of seeing the twins again pleased him. Folken hadn't seen the 18 year old twins since Dryden had expanded the business and they had gotten their own trade runs. Seeing Uncal Chid and Aunt Ren was grade too. Folken grinned 'I hope they brought Rika. I still owe her a dunk in the fountain for last time.'  
  
Van and Hitomi watched their son run out of the brightly lite room. smiles crossing both faces.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Folken rounded the corner at a high rate of speed. All he could think of was seeing his "family"!  
  
Then -SMACK- Folken fell, dazed to his bottom while the sound of another body hitting the floor could be heard.  
  
"Oooooh.....you could...watch...where you were going....Fly boy..." Rika sat up and rubbed her head.  
  
"Me?! You were in my why?" Folken shot back as he slowly eased his way to standing. "Oh, I feel like I broke something...'  
  
"Just like palace brat's" She sighed in mock distaste, "It's always someone else's fault..." Rika straightened her dark blue tunic with an air of snobbery.  
  
"Why I ought to-" Folken made a grab for the young girl.  
  
"Before you kill my daughter, why don't you come say hello?" Folken's face changed to happy surprise.  
  
"Uncal Chid!! Aunt Ren!" He quickly hugged the two. 'It's been so long since I saw them, I even missed...Rika...Whoa-that's bad'  
  
Over Chids shoulder he saw the twins and their parents alk up. Something akin to hero-worship filled the young mans eyes. They just looked so- free...so worldly in a way.  
  
Deny pushed his shoulder length curls over his shoulder, his bright blue eyes sparkled as he took in Folken.  
  
"Long time no see Folken! Why I think you've grown a foot!" he regarded his sister for her opinion.  
  
"Your almost as tall as I am!" Tomi exclaimed as she hugged him. Her own mop if curls fell well past her waist. Millerna and Dryden stepped up another round of greetings were shared.  
  
In a moment the King and Queen arrived to play host. Folken stood back and watched all the smiles and happiness going around now that old friends had gotten together. 'It's been far to long since we did this. I hope Aunt Merle gets here soon...Maybe dragonslaying isn't that bad after all.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Allen watched as Chid danced with his adopted daughter. Although she didn't know him as grandfather, he tried to be as involved in her life as his duties allowed. Celeana was over in the corner talking to Ren. 'The way life goes in a circle sometimes confuses me. It seems such a short time ago that Van was doing this....'  
  
"Reminiscing is for the aged and grey, old friend." Allen turned slightly to see the face that belonged to the voice, Although he knew quite well who it was.  
  
"Ah, Queen Eries. I was just wondering if Folken's right of passage will yield the same results as his fathers." She nodded sagely, understanding his slight longing for younger days. Eries let her eyes linger on his features. His blond hair was even longer than their younger days, though some of it's youthful body was no longer there. It was liberally streaked with silver--which brought out the hue of his eyes.  
  
Eries, herself, knew that the burdens of her country had aged her well. All that was there to indicate her own 43 years were the tiny lines at her eyes and mouth.  
  
"These young people are the next generation, we must let them take the reins of Fate we ourselves have held for long years." she spoke wisely.  
  
Allen shook his head. "Well, My Queen, there's no profit in morning of aged years. Come, let's dance, we can still teach these young ones a thing or two about grace." Eries smiled as this charming man lead her out to the dance floor.  
  
  
  
End of chapter  
  
  
A.N so another saga begins. sorry for the boring intro. Had to be done. plans for this fic is to get Folken through the dragonslaying then jump ahead a few years....I'm not saying more!! I hope you all enjoy the story of Van's son!!  
  
Lady Hitomi Lei 


	2. A Brief Lull

Chapter 2: A Brief Lull  
  
The ball in Folken's honor was half way through when he looked up to the balcony. Above the ball room he could see three fuzzy heads peeping though the rail. Grining, Folken made his way to the stairs.  
  
'So they snuck out of their rooms to watch, did they'  
  
Folken reached the top of the stairs and padded up softly behind the three kittens.  
  
"You know, you all should be in bed." He commented from behind the unsuspecting children. Three heads whipped around, and then three bodies simultaneously knocked him over.  
  
"Folken." Merles three children had learned a lot from their mother.  
  
After a few minutes of tussling Folken gave up. "Okay, okay, you all win!"  
  
Aki, Aya and Kimiko jumped up to do victory dances. Folken smiled at them fondly.  
  
"So, how's the village doing?" he asked once the kittens had settled back down.  
  
"It's so boring!" Aya declared. She was the oldest by 11 minutes, with hair and fur a shade darker than her mothers.  
  
"Yeah I really want to come with you to slay the dragon!" Aki agreed slashing the air with his invisible sword. He was a fine mixture of his mother and father, taking Merles' fur color and Jako's blue hair.  
  
Kimiko, the quiet one, just played with a strand of almost white-blue hair and blinked her lilac eyes at him.  
  
"You guys know you can't come." Folken looked at the silent kitten. Kimiko always held a special place in his heart. She was the smallest by far. 'Aunt Merle almost lost her' he remembered.  
  
Just then a horn sounded to signal dinner below.  
  
"I have to go you guys. Keep out of Trouble." Folken hurried off to joint the other guest.  
  
  
  
-----@ @-----  
  
  
  
Much later after every child was supposed to be in bed, Folken sat in the shadowed royal garden. His head was bowed as he though of the task ahead.  
  
'I've been trained in combat. I know how to use the blade. Why then don't I feel ready to kill this dragon. I'm afraid. What if I end up on Mother's World and I can't get back. Or worse, what if I -----'  
  
"You know feeling sorry for yourself and worrying isn't going to help you kill it."  
  
Folken looked up suddenly.  
  
"I really don't feel like shielding myself from your sarcastic jabs, Rika. Why don't you leave me alone." Folken turned his back on her to stare at the sky. Rika sat down but didn't speak. Both watched the sky.  
  
"You know, some say those stars can foretell your destiny, or give you the strength you need to fight." Rika said after a long silents.  
  
"How can stars control fate. Mother told me our thoughts controlled destiny."  
  
"Then you had better think positive things Folken."  
  
Folken sighed. "I know, but I'm a little well...scared..." He blushed at having told her.  
  
Rika layer a hand on his arm. "I understand." was all she said.  
  
"You do?" Folken looked puzzled.  
  
"Yes, when my parents died I was 5, I had never met the King and Queen before that. I was very much scared."  
  
Folken nodded his head. slowly he stood. "I'm going to visit the family tombs. You can come it you like."  
  
Rika got up to follow. Neither said a work as they moved deeper into the forest.  
  
  
  
-----@ @-----  
  
  
  
"It must be considered, Van, with Folken coming of age many things would happen. He could end up at Hitomi old world, or she could have passed down her powers." Dryden spoke to the group of old friends.  
  
Van sighed. "Don't you think I know this, but I can't hold him back from what might happen. You all know our world is forever bathed in blood. He will need that energist someday."  
  
Hitomi looked sad for a moment. Her hands touched her swollen stomach.  
  
"We shouldn't worry to much about Folken's life. He has a Guardian Angel." She glanced at the picture over the mantel. It was a copy of the one at her Manor in Fried. Folken's shadowy figure seemed to stand out more at the moment. Hitomi still had visions of her deceased brother-n-law.  
  
"I believe that every thing will be fine." Millerna said.  
  
"He's a lot stronger than you all credit him." Tomi threw in.  
  
There was silents for a while as everyone stared into the fire. Each was lost in private thought.  
  
Finally Merle shook her head, as if to clear it. "We have news from the village. The unrest and tension are getting worse. There is one group calling for all the beast people to over through the governments." She looked worried and tired.  
  
Jako also had a sober look about him. "I will be up for reelection in two years, and I already know I won't be gong back in." Everyone listened, almost afraid to hear the first tinkling sounds of shattering peace. "My opposition hates all non-beastment. Azor Sa'dox is going to be the next leader."  
  
Van stood and paced. 'Why couldn't my children have peace?' "The only thing we can do is prepare for what may come secretly and try to smooth this thing over."  
  
Everyone knew Van was right, but they all still had trouble falling asleep that night.  
  
  
  
-----@ @-----  
  
  
  
Folken first knelt before his grandfathers and grandmothers memorials. Rika watched from the circle of trees beyond. After a moment of silent prayer. Folken went to stand in from of his uncle's memorial. Instead of kneeling he drew his long sword. With precise movements he began to go through all the steps his father had taught him in training. Bringing his sword above his head he sliced down and to the right. On and on he went, till he was in a sweat and his muscles trembled. Then Folken bowed his head and laid his sword on the monument. Rika, who had been watching this strange ritual was surprised as the stone began to glow purple.  
  
A whisper carried on the wind brought Folken's words to her. "I ask for your blessing, Oh Uncle, please give me courage and strength to honor my family." Above the stone a shadowy, iridescent figure appeared, Folken looked up and watched as a single back feather drifted down to touch the sword. It disappeared slowly. The glow was gone almost before it has appeared, it seemed.  
  
Folken reached for his sword and looked at the blade. Right below the Royal Crest of Fanelia was a small purple feather etched into the blade.  
  
Rika noticed something different behind his eyes as he walked toward her. She found it hard to believe what she had just witnessed.  
  
"Come on, Rika." Folken spoke when he realized that she was not following him. Her steps sounded slowly behind him. Folken felt different now, like all his fear was gone.  
  
Long after the young people had gone, a Shadow appeared setting on Folken's monument. Long black wings wrapped around his body as if to shelter it from the cold wind. The Shadow smiled vaguely, as if seeing something beyond the starry sky. The form faded out into the darkness, leaving behind a single black feather. 


End file.
